


Is he dark enough to see your light?

by wealwayssurvive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wealwayssurvive/pseuds/wealwayssurvive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Nel momento esatto in cui un mago salva la vita ad un altro mago, fra i due si instaura un legame più intenso di qualsiasi altra forma di magia», sosteneva Albus Silente. Questo, però, Hermione Granger non poteva saperlo. Quando la Morte le si ripresentò ancora una volta davanti agli occhi, dopo quella guerra che le aveva tolto tutto, che aveva reso Voldemort vincitore, che aveva visto morire Harry Potter e che si era portata via ogni cosa buona rimasta, non esitò un solo momento a salvare la vita che si stava apprestando ad abbandonare silenziosa la dimensione terrena - la vita di Draco Malfoy. <br/>E, anche se l'avesse saputo, non avrebbe mai potuto nemmeno lontanamente immaginare che da quell’istante in poi, le loro menti sarebbero state irrimediabilmente legate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is he dark enough to see your light?

  
__ Riesci a sentirli, i loro lamenti?  
                                      Riesci a sfiorarli, i loro tormenti?  
                                      Riesci a scorgerli, i segni del suo passaggio?

  
  
La guerra è infame. Non ha misericordia, non ha pietà.  
Nasce dalla morte e alla morte dà vita, lasciandosi dietro una scia interminabile di territori brulli, di anime distrutte, di corpi martoriati. Non fa differenze, fra una vittima e l’altra; la guerra è cieca, spegne l’amore e si nutre di esso, ti rapisce e ti uccide e, quando ti riporta in vita – se ti riporta in vita –, gode nell’assistere al dolore e alla disperazione che ha seminato attraverso occhi altrui (i tuoi occhi), e, quando succede, ti ritrovi ad essere carne, solo carne. Purissima e finissima carne, senza vita.  
  
         Hermione Granger, fra tutti, possedeva l’anima più malandata, e non faceva assolutamente nulla per nasconderlo. Aveva perso ogni cosa e aveva perso se stessa, e non trovava un motivo valido per poter continuare ad essere ciò che era prima – prima che Lui vincesse. Sapeva che, da qualche parte, doveva per forza nascondersi l'embrione della bambina che era stata un tempo, ma non ne sentiva la presenza, né tantomeno sapeva da dove iniziare per cercarla – anche se l'avesse saputo, non l'avrebbe fatto: non ne aveva la forza.

         Dentro di lei, nello spazio che intercorre fra una costola e la sua successiva, si era incrinato qualcosa, senza produrre alcun tipo di rumore. Era una lesione silenziosa, muta; si era adeguata alla sua vittima, che ai suoni e ai colori delle voci aveva rinunciato in via del tutto definitiva. Come poteva anche solo pensare di parlare, quando la sua bocca non avrebbe fatto altro che riversare fiotti di densissimo e cupissimo dolore? Perché avrebbe dovuto parlare, poi, se non per piangere i morti?  I suoi morti.

         Li avevano sepolti in una fossa comune, perché altro non potevano permettersi, e non avevano nemmeno aspettato la notte – perché notte e giorno, ormai, non potevano più essere distinti. Il cielo aveva assunto una perpetua sfumatura plumbea, acquosa, angosciante, e il sole era stato spento – che fosse un bene?, valeva la pena avere un sole quando questo avrebbe messo in luce solo la desolazione di ciò che era rimasto?

         Avevano dovuto fare in fretta, attenti a non produrre alcun rumore, aggirandosi in mezzo alle sterpaglie come un predatore si avvicina ad un animale ferito. Luna aveva pietrificato i corpi (riservando una segretissima cura per quello di Neville), Dean li aveva spinti nelle fauci del mostro – le facce conosciute s'apprestarono a raggiungere quelle che nessuno avrebbe ricordato –, e Ginny le aveva richiuse, fra un singhiozzo e l'altro, ponendo una barriera fra vivi e morti, ridisegnando il confine invalicabile. Hermione rimase in disparte, chiedendosi se ci fosse poi tanta differenza fra le due parti, perché avrebbe potuto affermare con certezza che di vita, nel suo piccolissimo mondo, non ne era rimasta nemmeno una briciola. Molly era sparita – nessuno di loro si sarebbe dovuto allontanare, in situazioni come quella, ma l'avevano lasciata fare ugualmente, nonostante avessero concordato di restare insieme, sempre; cosa le rimaneva, se non il dolore?, cosa le rimaneva, se non una figlia distrutta?  
         L'avevano tenuta d'occhio, da lontano, mentre stringeva al petto una foto della sua bella famiglia, mentre accoglieva fra le sue braccia la più piccola dei Weasley, che aveva ancora le minuscole mani sporche di terriccio. Alla fine, in quel buio fitto e opprimente, non si riuscì più a capire dove finisse l'una e iniziasse l'altra.

         Erano rimasti un po' in silenzio, perché nessuno di loro aveva davvero il coraggio di proferire parola, e ritornarono al Teatro ad un'ora imprecisata, dove il resto delle genti – quelli  che alla mietitura non avevano voluto prender parte – li attendeva.

         Furono accolti da una valle di lacrime.

  
         Erano rimasti in pochi, circa una ventina di persone delle età più disparate, unite semplicemente dal bisogno di trovare qualcosa per cui non farsi uccidere, qualcosa per cui non cedere. Ognuno di loro affermava solennemente di arrancare per onorare la memoria dei morti, del Bambino Sopravvissuto che si era rivelato troppo debole, troppo umano, per un mondo così atroce, ma Hermione Granger, che conservava ancora intatte la sua spiccatissima intelligenza e la sua perspicacia, aveva subito capito che, in verità, l'unica cosa che li muoveva, che li faceva andare avanti, era l'odio. Erano quindi forse poi tanto diversi dalla controparte? 

         Hermione non aveva mai odiato, mai sul serio, non quando era ancora  viva ; l'odio era un sentimento troppo drastico, troppo estremo, e per quanto lei avesse coraggio da vendere, non si era mai spinta tanto in là da addentrarsi in qualcosa di così oscuro.  Ma adesso?, poteva sul serio dire di non essere disposta ad odiare, quando aveva perso ogni porto a cui aggrapparsi? Che differenza avrebbe fatto, se tanto sarebbe stata destinata ad annegare comunque? Stava  già annegando. Era  già annegata.

         «Si è ingrandito», mormorò Ginny accostandosi alla stessa finestra alla quale Hermione era affacciata. Stava ben nascosta dagli spessi tendaggi color cremisi, ricavando una privatissima tana – a cui solo Ginny Weasley era concesso l'ingresso –  nello stretto spazio lasciato libero fra il vetro opacizzato dell'infisso e la stoffa alle sue spalle. Si era curata di incantare ogni squarcio sul mondo circostante in modo tale che nessuno potesse vederla, se si fosse sporta da lì. «Si è ingrandito», ripeté, più a se stessa, sapendo benissimo che non avrebbe ottenuto alcuna risposta dall'amica – ma le parole erano solo futili surrogati, quando una fitta conversazione poteva essere intessuta fra due paia di occhi muti e lacrimosi, tanto simili e tanto diversi. 

         Hermione non ebbe bisogno di seguire il suo sguardo, sapeva benissimo a cosa Ginny si stesse riferendo. Il Marchio Nero svettava sui loro capi, imponendo la sua presenza come il più macabro dei moniti. Ogni giorno andava espandendosi, divorando porzioni di cielo ed inglobandole in un turbine di oscurità. Il Marchio si muoveva, aveva vita propria nonostante fosse la morte a rinvigorirlo, a nutrirlo – ogni volta che un'anima lo raggiungeva e vi passava attraverso, esso la divorava, scosso da un baluginio verdastro. Lui aveva vinto, Lui era sopravvissuto. Poteva davvero succedere altrimenti?  
         Hermione annuì, scuotendo appena il capo e voltandosi per posare il suo sguardo sul piccolo folletto dalla chioma fulva che aveva al suo fianco. Era forse la prima volta che la guardava sul serio, dalla fine di tutto, dalla fine delle loro esistenze. Quello scricciolo racchiudeva in sé le due perdite più grandi – Ron e Harry, Harry e Ron –, e, ogni volta che si azzardava ad osservarla troppo a lungo, una violentissima fitta allo stomaco non tardava ad arrivare. Adesso, la piccola Weasley, sembrava un'altra persona, con quelle labbra screpolate e gli occhioni persi nel vuoto. Aveva le guance scavate, leggermente sporche di fuliggine – che, con un veloce movimento del pollice, Hermione si apprestò a ripulire, guadagnandosi la più sorpresa delle espressioni – ed una lievissima ruga che andava formandosi fra le due sopracciglia folte e corrucciate. Le strinse la mano, aumentando leggermente la pressione per ben due volte – cosa che, nel loro personalissimo linguaggio, significava "possiamo farcela" o "sono qui, sempre". Chissà come, chissà perché, davano ogni volta la giusta interpretazione a quel gesto, quasi potessero leggersi nel pensiero.  
         Ginny sorrise, mentre le offriva una tazza di tè con miele extra, Hermione pure. 

         Sorseggiarono il liquido ambrato in silenzio, mentre fuori ogni lucesi spense. Ogni porta si chiuse da sola, ogni lucchetto perse di vista la sua chiave. Nessuno poteva uscire dal Teatro, se le luci erano spente – ma chi, davvero, rispettava mai una regola tanto bizzarra? A chi importava se la caccia era aperta? 

  
  
  
author's notes:  
  
Salve a tutti, my peeps.   
Ci tengo brevemente ad avvisarvi che, no, questa non sarà una storia stracolma di fluff!Dramione (è qualcosa che odio profondamente trovarmi davanti agli occhi, sì) e che avrà uno svillupo alquanto lento, riguardo al loro rapporto. Molto, molto lento.  
Non so quando, come, perchè (se e mai... ndr.) arriverà un bacio fra i due - perché, sì, ci tengo a mantenere il tutto più IC possibile e mi piace fare le cose per bene.   
Inutile dire che, no, Draco Malfoy non sarà cambiato, non sarà stravolto, reso più malleabile e buono, perché non lo è e non lo sarà mai. Non è una cattiva persona, certo, ma rimarrà sempre un mean & cruel daddy's boy, perché è così che è stato educato. Perché non si cambia radicalmente dall'oggi al domani.  
Dalla fine della guerra sono passati circa due/tre anni; non do indicazioni specifiche perché, dopo la vittoria di Voldemort (almeno nei cieli soprastanti il Mondo Magico) sole e luna hanno smesso di alternarsi, annullando qualsiasi possibile e vago senso dello scorrere del tempo. Il grigiore e la notte regnano sovrani, assieme al Marchio Nero che svetta nel cielo più nitido che mai.  
  
I prossimi capitoli saranno più lunghi, e già dal prossimo avremo una prima interazione fra Draco ed Hermione (so keep your eyes open), ma, ed è importante dirlo, la storia non si baserà solo su loro due. Inoltre, qui e lì saranno sparsi dei richiami ad opere letterarie che mi sono ritrovata a leggere e dalle quali ho preso spunto per costruire dei periodi "rivisitati", strizzando anche l'occhio a voi che mi leggerete.  
  
In conclusione, posso solo dirvi che spero gradirete questo mio piccolo ed angosciante trip mentale. Fatemi sapere che ve ne pare!  
  
 


End file.
